fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MPC! 23
Fairies of Themis in trouble! Wan-chan is royalty? ''(トラブルにテミスの妖精！ わんちゃんは王族ですか？ Toraburu ni temisu no yōsei! Wan-chan wa ōzokudesu ka?) ''is the 23rd episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary The pleading fairy is doing better, eating its food with a lot more disposition. Daisuke asks his name, but before the fairies can translate what he's saying, Eiji shows he can understand it, and explains the fairy doesn't have a name. Seeing everyone is confused and shocked, Eiji theorizes it must be due to his Themian blood. Wan-chan shows visible doubts about his connection with the royal family, and especifically, why him of all the fairies. That night, while sleeping, Wan-chan has another memory dream, a more blurry one that Wan-chan finds it hard to understand. The dream is cut short when King Baron soothes Wan-chan and tells him connecting to Tama again will give him the answers he seek. Meanwhile, at Paradox Corps, Unmei reports Unmei and Chinmoku for aiding the Precure in retrieving Nisshoku's dark flame, enraging Lord Claw. He threatens t rip away any chance of Chinmoku ever speaking, choker or not, and Kamen fears for him. However, Lord Claw suggests a final chance of him defeating the Precure and taking Nisshoku back to Paradox Corps. Unmei pushes the boy to accept the offer. The next day, Wan-chan takes a different route than the team, asking the unnamed fairy to go with him, for Orbit needs to go to school with the team. At Eiji's house, Tama and him wait for the fairies to arrive and Oshin brings some sweets to them, chuckling at how they really act like twins as they eat dorayaki together. At school, Daisuke wonders what they're going to do, and receives his math test results: he gets a B and feels really happy, and Maeko gets a C. At the PreClub, Toshiro is upset with his D, and Yukio offers to help him, after looking at his notes. Kosuke, happy with his A, greets Daisuke and Maeko, her noticing Yukio holding Toshiro's hand and both blushing again. Back to Eiji's house, the fairies enter by the window, and Tama explains as Nisshoku, even before being trained by Paradox Corps, she had really powerful psychic abilities; her dark flame stored the biggest portion of them, sealed away by Lord Claw himself. She kept half of her psychic energy within, and thanks to her training, she was able to master dark energy manipulation and her psycho and telekinesis. When questioned why she's telling them that, she points to her gloves that help her contain most of her psychometry, a power she only used to help find fairies; however, this time, she could use this ability in the collars and Shiewels to help Wan-chan with his lost memories. Eiji complains about Lord Claw manipulated her to use these powers to do harm to the universe, but Tama replies, assuring that although strict, Lord Claw was sometimes a caring father figure to her, and that she hopes, if possible, that the Precure can help him like they helped her. Wan-chan's collar and Cure X's Shiewel are settled at the table, and Tama ask everyone to not let go no matter what; they all join their hands and enter Wan-chan's mind. There, many of the fairy's memories are blurred, and Tama concentrates in one to clear the best she can, until Wan-chan recognizes the fairies and people in it: his mother, father, and three children, him being the middle child, with the royals nearby the castle! Tama hesitates a bit, seeing her real mother and father's faces, and Eiji understands her reaction. Back to the team, Daisuke ponders about the Awaken Mode, forming theories on how two of them got these upgrades in power. He believes this could be only the beginning, for the rest of the Cures could also get their Awaken Mode and this could maybe lead to an even more powerful combined attack. Except for Yukio, the others seemed a bit lost in his trail of thought, making Daisuke pout. He explains however, it's not just for the test results, but all of them have doubts about handling their double lives and "balance school life and saving the universe". Daisuke nods in understanding, and assures the biggest part of the Precure groups had this challenge as well, but like facing villains of all sorts and even personal issues, they'd always handle it together; with their team, he's sure it won't be different. Back to Wan-chan's mind, Tama, Eiji and the unnamed fairy uncover more memories of the puppy fairy: playing with his siblings, taking a bath, and one with King Baron. They dive into it, and see King Baron ask why Wan-chan didn't had a name yet, and he replies he just couldn't find one that was good enough, and even his family couldn't help him. King Baron then points out to the sky, assuring there were many great worlds out there, and many different people to meet, and perhaps this could help him find his one true name. Wan-chan is at tears with this memory, recalling how he liked being called "Wan" by Daisuke and pointing the king was right. However, afterwards, Wan-chan flinches in pain, an even more blurred memory appearing in front of them. Tama clears the best she can and is in shock, seeing so many fairies running away and Themis falling apart thanks to Paradox Corps. Even afraid to know more, they all dive in: many fairies are drained of their magic and held captive by Kamen and Unmei. Wan-chan, in an attempt to save his mother, bites Kamen's leg, but is thrown against the castle's window, right when King Baron and Queen Zoraya, even though tired and injured, are ready to use the Master Shiewel to expell Paradox Corps from their world and dimension. With the remaining effort, he helps in their defense, his belly glowing as his and the Master Shiewel's magic are synced. They all wake up from the mind trip, and Tama is visibly disturbed by the last memory, seeing how her parents were kind and brave. As she's comforted by Eiji, she apologizes to Wan-chan, but he assures her it's actually okay: he has the answers he need, but he then wonders where is his family, not really recalling them in the cages with the fairies. The unnamed fairy then points out although resisting the best they can, the fairies needed to get out of that ship before they either die of energy draining or starve to death. As the team returns home, Wan-chan and the others meet them, and after giving the good news of his memory recovery, he decides they need to return to the ship to save the fairies, but not without a plan. Precure references * At the PreClub, the Six Oaths of the Pretty Cure from Doki Doki! are written at the board. * Daisuke has a Hariham Harry (HUGtto!) pencil top and a Cure Scarlet (Go! Princess) pencil case. Category:Mighty Precure! Category:Made Up 'Episodes'